Lovey Dovey
by Bulecelup
Summary: Lambo terjatuh dan terluka, Reborn datang untuk menyelamatkan. Adult!Reborn/Chibi!Lambo.


**Title: **Lovely Dovey

**Pair: **Adult!Reborn/Chibi!Lambo.

**Rate: **K

**Genre: **Friendships

**Summary: **Lambo terjatuh dan terluka, Reborn datang untuk menyelamatkan. Adult!Reborn/Chibi!Lambo.

**© Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Reborn mengerang kesal melihat seorang anak laki-laki bermain riang sendirian, berusaha untuk menangkap kupu-kupu cantik yang melingkarinya menggunakan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Reborn sungguh tidak mengerti, mengapa jadi dia yang kena tugas buat menjaga Lambo? Dia kan bukan _babysitter_! Pergi kemana sih Chrome yang biasanya bertugas menjaga anak-anak yang tinggal di HQ? seinget Reborn sih Chrome tadi ditarik sama Hibari, terus mereka pergi menggunakan mobil dan tidak kembali sampai sekarang.

"Hei, tunggu! Jangan pergi!" Lambo menyahut saat melihat kupu-kupu yang ingin dia tangkap pergi menjauhinya, anak kecil berwajah imut itu berlari mengejarnya sambil ketawa cekikikan.

Merasa gondok, Reborn mendumel ketika duduk di bangku taman privat yang dimiliki oleh Vongola HQ. dia itu seorang hitman (dari neraka), tidak sepantasnya dia berubah profesi menjadi penjaga anak! Mau ditaruh dimana muka dan martabat ini?

Seharusnya tuh ya dia pergi membunuh orang, atau menyiksa mereka sampai trauma… tapi yang ada dia malah berakhir disuruh sama Tsuna untuk menemani Lambo bermain di taman.

Lambo tidak banyak berubah dalam sosoknya yang kini menginjak umur 10 tahun. Yaa kecuali rambut afro menjengkelkan itu sudah tidak ada sekarang, di gantikan dengan rambut ikal lucu dan _fluffy_. Hari ini dia memakai kemeja motif totol sapi lengan panjang, celana pendek warna hitam, _suspender_, dan sepatu _pantofel_ berwarna hitam.

Tak dapat diungkiri, anak nakal itu memang imut. Semua orang menyukainya, dan dengan sabar mengajarinya untuk menjadi _guardian_ yang baik dan benar. Gokudera yang terkenal sebagai tukang nampol kalau sedang kesal saja bertekuk lutut dengan keimutan Lambo!

Lambo juga tidak lagi berusaha untuk membunuh Reborn. Anak itu malah lebih sering mengekor dibelakang Reborn, mengikutinya seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan tuannya.

"Aduh!"

Raungan sakit Lambo menangkap perhatian Reborn. Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap itu dengan cepat bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, dan mencari asal suara Lambo. Dia menemukan anak bermata hijau emerald itu tersungkur diatas tanah, perlahan dia mengangkat badannya ke posisi duduk.

"_Ushi_," Reborn bertekuk lutut disampingnya, melihat kalau baju yang dikenakan Lambo kotor terkena serpihan tanah. Dia juga melihat kalau lututnya terluka, mungkin karena tergores. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" sang hitman terdengar khawatir, meskipun dia tidak terlalu menunjukannya.

Pelupuk mata Lambo berair. dia akan menangis. Reborn tidak suka ini, kalau Lambo sampai menangis, dia akan jadi repot…

Tapi nyatanya Lambo tidak menangis. dia mengusap matanya menggunakan lengan baju, dan sepertinya berusaha untuk menahan balik isak tangis yang mau keluar.

"Ti-tidak boleh me-menangis! se-seorang _Guardian_ ti-tidak boleh menangis!" itulah yang Lambo ucapkan berkali-kali, sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan erat.

Reborn menghela nafas lega. Lambo memang sudah menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa sekarang. Dia tidak lagi gampang mewek dan manja, dia sudah mengetahui tugas pentingnya sebagai _Thunder Guardian_ sejati.

Pria itu lalu mengendong Lambo, menyesuaikannya didalam dekapan tangannya yang besar. Lambo mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, bertemu dengan mata tajam milik Reborn.

"Reborn-sama?" ucapnya, kedua pipinya memerah.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang. Lututmu terluka, dan aku muak berada lama-lama disini." Reborn berkata dengan ketusnya. Dia mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut dengan Lambo ditangannya.

Lambo ketawa cekikikan lagi, dia terdengar seperti anak perempuan kalau sedang tertawa. "Terima kasih, Reborn-sama! Kamu memang pahlawanku!" tangan kecilnya merangkul leher Reborn, kemudian mendesakan kepala mungilnya di pundak Reborn.

Reborn sedikit merasa malu mendengar omongan Lambo, "Cih, diamlah, _Ushi_. Sebentar lagi kita sampai, dan aku mau kau langsung pergi ke Kyoko untuk mengobati lukamu." Sepuhan merah muncul dikedua pipinya.

Lambo menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Baik, Reborn-sama!" katanya, ditutup dengan senyuman lebar.

Melihat wajah bahagia anak itu, Reborn sedikit menyeringai. Lambo memang imut, dia tidak mengungkiri hal itu. Dalam hatinya dia berharap, kalau Lambo tetap menjadi seperti ini…

Karena ketika Lambo dewasa nanti, pasti dia akan berusaha untuk membunuhnya… lagi.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music on the background: "Kimi ni fuku kaze" by Shimokawa Mikuni)

**MATTGASM: **…Oke, pada dasarnya, saya capek bikin Lambo mati terus… -_-; makanya saya mikir, "kenapa sekali-kali gak buat hepi ending? Lagian reader tersayang juga eneg baca Lambo mati melulu…" dan inilah dia… saya dengan sukses membuat Reborn seperti pedofil kepada bocah berumur 10 tahun. *_dibunuh_* aha, thanks for reading, live long and prosper!


End file.
